


The Peak

by Hoseki13



Series: The Buckley Siblings [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie if you squint, Family Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, The Buckley Siblings, and you still love these assholes anyway, siblings amirite?, spending quality time together, they'll try to make you do stuff you don't wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "Are you fucking serious?" Buck looked at Maddie with wide eyes. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?" he asked, just to be sure.Maddie laughed and nodded. "I'm not pulling your leg, Buck. This is real," she took a turn at the next stop, a sign saying'Welcome to The Peak! Home of extreme sports!'went pass by them as she turned.#6: Past Time Activities
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: The Buckley Siblings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Peak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional place in a fictional world. Don't look for it.

"Are you fucking serious?" Buck looked at Maddie with wide eyes. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?" he asked, just to be sure.

Maddie laughed and nodded. "I'm not pulling your leg, Buck. This is real," she took a turn at the next stop, a sign saying _'Welcome to The Peak! Home of extreme sports!'_ went pass by them as she turned.

"This is real. We're going to The Peak! Oh my god, Maddie, we're going to The Peak! It's been my dream since I was a kid, Maddie!" Buck exclaimed, excited and touched and happy at her surprise. "When did you plan this?"

"About a few weeks ago. I thought of some activities we could do together when we have our sibling hangouts and then I thought, _'hey, why not go to The Peak?'_. I know how much you wanted to go there so consider this as an early birthday present." Maddie smiled.

If Maddie wasn't driving right now, Buck would hug the living daylights out of her. As of now, he could only thank her over and over and then gush over about the facilities at The Peak, telling and recommending which activities they should do first when they get there.

"This is going to be so much fun! Imagine all the extreme sports we could do like bungee-jumping and kayaking and fox-flying and the hanging bridge and-"

"Woah, easy there, tiger." Maddie laughed. "I'm happy that you're happy but there's no way you can convince me to go bungee-jumping."

"But Maddie! That's one of the must try sports!"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Nuh-uh."

"Maddie!" Buck whined and tried to use his puppy eyes at her.

"Buck, I'm your sister. I'm immune to that eyes of yours. And no. I will go rock-climbing and fly-foxing and even hanging bridge with you but I will not do any bungee-jumping." Maddie said with finalty.

"You'll see, Maddie. I'll find a way to convince you. I'm stubborn that way." he vowed.

"We'll see. You're not the only one who's stubborn." Maddie smirked in return.  
________________

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous or worried." Chimney sighed at the table.

"of who?" Hen asked.

"Maddie and Buck. I heard they're having a sibling hangout today." he explained.

"We all know they have their sibling hangout today. They told us, remember? Why does it make you so conflicted anyway?" Hen asked again.

"It's just... they're... they're Buckleys." he finished lamely.

Eddie held his cup high in toast at Chimney's words. "I hear ya, man."

Hen didn't verbally say it but her face was enough to tell him that she agreed too. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, their previous hangouts went okay," she reminded. 

"Yeah, but they're Buckleys! Buck always get into trouble somehow and Maddie would always find trouble!" Chimney tried to explain. "It's like-"

"Putting two bad ideas into one?" Bobby asked as he settled at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "A recipe for disaster? A really bad idea?"

"Exactly!" Chimney crowed.

"Don't worry so much Chim, or you'll end up like cap here." Hen teased.

"What does that even mean?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.

Before anyone could say anything, their phone buzzed, indicating that a new message was received.

Bobby was the first one to see it and he couldn't help but smile at the image. He forwarded it to his wife, knowing that Athena would appreciate it.

"Well, guess we don't have to worry after all," Eddie smiled at the picture.

"Told you." Hen grinned.

Chimney just stucked his tongue out at her before he looked down at his phone again. The image of Buck and Maddie with helmets and life jackets on was smiling widely at him. He felt his love for these two blossom as he saved the image into his phone, happy to see them like this. 

After what they went through last year, they deserve to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that when these two Buckleys meet up, they either cancel out their bad luck or create a well of bad luck where instead of affecting themselves, it affects others.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
